


Of Mittens and Birds

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: The Doctor decides he doesn't like Rose's gloves.





	Of Mittens and Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (day 16 - mittens)

“Alright, Rose Tyler, are you ready to see the penguings of Arktos?”

Rose put on her heavy winter jacket, hat, and gloves. “Wait, penguin _g_ s?” 

“Well, they’re not really penguings or penguins for that matter, but the first colonists saw the vaguely familiar black and white bird-like creatures and proclaimed them, ‘penguings.’ Not sure why it was penguin with a ‘g’ at the end and not just penguins like on old Earth, but you humans...always getting things just a little wrong.” 

“Oi!”

“Anyway, are you ready to go?” The Doctor smiled at Rose. She offered him her hand and he glanced down at it. His forehead scrunched in distaste.

“Somethin’ wrong?”

The Doctor looked up at Rose. “Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be back in a tick.” He shook his finger at her. "No wondering off!”

Rose rolled her eyes and sat on the jumpseat.

A few minutes later, the Doctor reappeared in the console room with a pair of mittens. He handed them to Rose.

“Ta, but I’ve got gloves.”

“My mittens are far superior.”

Rose lifted her eyebrow, but dutifully switched the gloves for the mittens. She wiggled her hands. “Do they meet with your approval?”

He grabbed one of her hands in his. He undid a button that Rose had thought was decorative and folded back half of the mitten. Taking her bare hand in his, he grinned brightly. “Perfect.”

Rose squeezed his hand and smiled back at him just as brightly. “Let’s go see those penguings, Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Those human colonists must have seen the nature documentary narrated by Benedict Cumberbatch.


End file.
